


hermano.

by izooleo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: THIS ISNT EVEN FUCKING GOOD I AM SO SORRY
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izooleo/pseuds/izooleo
Summary: Souda se siente sólo.Afortunadamente, Kuzuryuu está ahí para recordarle que no lo está.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> holA MANTI SOY TU MAYOR FAN !!!!!!!  
> perdón que me demoré miamorcito, sabés que te quiero mucho.
> 
> FELIZ HALLOWEEN !!! esto es para vos y solo para vos bby, sos una de las personas más lindas que he conocido, mwah!!! toma tu contenido de souda, perdón que sea tan choto igual LDSJALDKA merecés más que esto. Igual tkm y te mando besitos ;; <33

A Souda se le hacía complicado comprender el comportamiento excéntrico de Gundham.

Para el joven de largos cabellos fosforescentes, la vida era tan simple como un chasquido de dedos. Incluso las complicadas conexiones y arreglos de piezas en autos eran sencillas a sus ojos; algo que podía resolver incluso inconscientemente, lo que lo ayudaba a calmar sus nervios en situaciones de tensión.

Debido a su forma de ver el mundo tan bidimensional, centrada solo en la simplicidad y la facilidad de las cosas, se le hacía imposible ver el mundo como el joven cuidador de animales lo hacía.

La gracia y esplendor de tal hombre y sus oscuros secretos hacían fuerte contraste con los tonos neón de sus ligeras ropas. Eran como la cálida manta de la noche y una agradable brisa en medio de un día de primavera. De varias formas, se oponían.

Aún así, y con todas sus diferencias, tenía que admitir que el otro no era un mal chico.

Atrapados en aquella isla, bajo la cuidadosa guardia de Usami  _ (quien trataba a todos como si fuera una madre) _ , no parecían llevarse mal. Chocaban, sí, pero no eran choques explosivos. Eran más bien simples, curiosas diferencias, que de alguna forma los hacían querer acercarse más.

No es que eso fuera para Kazuichi una prioridad. Él ponía por delante de todo la atención de la joven princesa de Novoselic, aquella dulce señorita con largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo. Gundham parecía también estar interesado en ella, haciendo que miradas curiosas se desviaran hacia aquel par, de parte del mecánico.

Se preguntaba cómo percibía a la princesa. Qué hacía que el caballero de la oscuridad se interesara tanto en un ser tan luminoso, que irradia felicidad a dónde sea que va y que, por lo general, trata a todos con tanta calma y amor.

Una parte de él, con los celos desbordando de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas cuando estaba solo, le hacía preguntarse si en algún momento podría ser visto de esa forma.

Si alguien lo podría ver con ese aprecio y cariño, y pensaría que él también era un ente digno de ser apreciado y amado. Él sabía que no era lo suficientemente hermoso como para tener estatuas hechas a su imagen, pero deseaba ser el objeto de la atención de alguien, aunque fuera por solo unos momentos. Tal como Gundham apreciaba a Sonia como a una diosa, y viceversa. O como Peko y Fuyuhiko nunca se abandonaban el uno al otro. 

No podía evitar sentirse como un estorbo en aquella isla a veces. Todos estaban tan unidos, y aunque él fuera amigo de casi todos, las conexiones que ellos tenían eran mucho más profundas que cualquiera que él tuviera, y—

_ “—¡Oye, Kazuichi!” _ _   
_ _   
_ La fuerte voz del líder yakuza lo sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de su pequeña cabaña. Aquellas recurrentes ideas y deseos de ser sostenido desapareciendo al instante gracias a esa voz familiar.

Kuzuryuu era un buen tipo, aunque su fachada diera a entender lo contrario. Él y Akane se habían acercado bastante a Souda, sus ruidosas y ocasionalmente quejumbrosas realmente parecían amplificadas al estar uno cerca del otro, haciendo de su amistad una que se reproducía en estéreo por toda la isla.

El rubio ni siquiera le dio tiempo a dar una respuesta, empujando la puerta y prácticamente violando su privacidad. No es como si Souda estuviera haciendo algo tan privado, y él lo sabía. O estaba pensando, o estaba muy ocupado en sus invenciones para siquiera escuchar que Kuzuryuu estaba afuera.

Y juzgando por la posición en la que el mecánico estaba  _ (acostado boca arriba en su cama, suspirando),  _ la primera opción resultó ser la más acertada.

Con cierta preocupación, el yakuza no dudó en sentarse en el borde de su cama, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, intentando generar un tacto ligeramente reconfortante, que supiera que estaba ahí.

_ “¿Qué pasa, hermano?” _

Y esperaría a que Souda le respondiera. O a que no. Daba igual, compartir ese silencio tampoco era desagradable. El de cabellos rosados se sentía acompañado, y esa sensación le hacía bien a Fuyuhiko. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo triste, después de todo.

Aún así, se esforzó en sacar conversación, para mantener al mecánico enfocado en él y no en cualquier otra cosa.

_ “Otra vez pensando más de la cuenta, supongo.” _

El más alto tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos se movieran en dirección al otro muchacho. Él, al ver esto, simplemente le sonrió.

_ “Oye, no te pongas así. ¿Otra vez piensas en Sonia y Gundham? Dios mío, ¿Qué tienen esos dos que te interese? Son unos raritos.” _

Ambos se rieron suavemente.

_ “Debes dejar de ponerte tan por debajo de ellos.” _

_ “Pero no es solo ellos, son todos. Todos ustedes tienen a alguien que amar, ¿y yo que tengo? Piezas de autos sin terminar, eso tengo.” _

_ “Bueno, me tienes a mí. Y a Akane.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Que tienen parejas.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “¡Al diablo las parejas!”

El más bajito se recostó a su lado para poder tenerlo un poco más de cerca.

_ “Oye, yo a Peko la conozco desde que nací prácticamente. La amo con el alma. Y aunque a ti nada más te conozca hace como un mes, espero que sepas que me dejaría disparar diez veces si con eso aseguro tu felicidad. No necesitas a un tipo como Gundham o a una princesa como Sonia para ser feliz. A veces solo necesitas un amigo” _

Souda se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

_ “Dios mío Fuyu, tampoco te tenías que poner filosófico.” _

Y como si hubiera restituido toda su energía perdida, con el aura pesada levantándose de su cuerpo, se incorporó en la cama de la cabaña, desarreglando un poco el peinado del yakuza, para molestia del más bajo y diversión inmediata del mecánico.

_ “¡Cállate! Yo solo quería ayudar.” _

_ “Y ya lo haces,”  _ una risa suave escapó sus labios.  _ “Me alegra ser tu amigo, ¿Sabes? Aunque a veces parezca que me vas a matar y todo eso.” _

_ “A mi también me alegra… Hey, ¿Buscamos a Akane? Dijo que Gundham estaba jugando con un perro que trajo Usami, y pensé que querrías ver eso.” _

Souda no sabía exactamente qué lo motivó. Si la mención de un adorable y suave animal con el cual interactuar, especialmente debido a que él nunca había podido mantener mascotas debido a su padre, o el hecho de que el cuidador estaba allí, por supuesto, y no podía esperar para ver su enorme sonrisa al compartir tiempo con el pequeño animal. 

Pero por cualquiera que fuera la razón, no tardó en moverse de la cama, arrastrando al joven Yakuza del brazo.

Y aunque fuera insoportable, por lo menos agradecía que estuviera tan de ánimos otra vez.


End file.
